Just for Kids Home Entertainment
Logo descriptions by Eric S. and wisp2007 Logo captures by mr3urious and Eric S. Editions by DreamMechanic Video captures courtesy of DudeThatLogo, EncoreEnterprisesLLC, and Eric S. Background: Just for Kids originally started as a children sub-arm of Celebrity Home Entertainment. When the parent company went bankrupt in 1991, Just for Kids spun off into its own company and released videos until 1995. 1st Logo (1985-1989) Nickname: “The Neon Sign” Logo: Same as the regular counterpart, except "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" fades out and the logo finishes its writing to "Celebrity's". A small "Just For KIDS" logo (a purple crayon with "Just For" on it with "KIDS" below in white jumbled letters with black outlines and covered in blue, orange, green, and yellow crayon scribbles, with the crayon scribbling on the K) on a white square, then flips in toward the bottom right. Variants: * On some tapes, we see live action shots of kids playing outside (wearing "Celebrity's Just For KIDS" t-shirts, naturally). One kid, indoors, searches through his collection of videos until he finds one he wants to play (all the videos are of "Celebrity's Just For KIDS", obviously). He picks a video that has a white cover with the "Celebrity's Just For KIDS" logo on it. He pops the video in his VCR and stares at the TV. When the other kids come inside, the kid in front of the TV turns to them and says "Check out what Celebrity's doing just for kids!". The logo's animation plays on the screen (on a side note, the TV is not actually on; the logo and its animation are superimposed onto the screen. Watch it carefully and you'll see). The main kid is played by Noel Bloom Jr., son of Celebrity Home Entertainment founder Noel C. Bloom. * Sometimes, the tail end of the logo plays, when the "Just For KIDS" logo flips in. * Sometimes, the words "ALSO AVAILABLE FROM" appear above. Sometimes, the logo is still, like its adult counterpart. * On Just For Kids All-Star Theatre: Volume 1, the text "A Special Presentation" in Brush Script, cheaply wipes in downwards. There are also kids talking in the background. FX/SFX: Mostly the same as the Celebrity logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the Celebrity logo. Music/Sounds Variant: On the version with the kids, a different synth theme is used, which is an instrumental excerpt of Shandi Sinnamon's single "Making It". Availability: More common than its parent. Seen on video prints of DiC/NBC's Kissyfur, for example. Look for the Just for Kids logo on the side of a videocassette box. If it has "Celebrity's" above it, it contains this logo or the next one. This also appears on Macross in Clash of the Bionoids (of which it did not have Harmony Gold's official seal) and Cyborg 009 in Defenders of the Vortex. Editor's Note: Same as the Celebrity logo, not to mention the chyroned flipping. Something that wasn't mention was the misplaced background, which is made even more noticeable with the flipping "Just For Kids" logo. 2nd Logo (1988-1989) Nicknames: "Celebrity in Space", "Cheesy Space" Logo: On a zooming space background, the same script from before is seen, but with a brighter pink color. The "Just For KIDS" logo from before, with a bright pink border, spins in from the left side of the screen. After about a second or two, the "Just For KIDS" logo zooms in, which is the same as before except with a lower contrast on it, taking up the whole screen. FX/SFX: The space background, the logo spinning and taking up the whole screen. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1st logo, but higher-pitched. Sometimes it is silent or has a male voiceover saying, "Look what Celebrity's doing just for kids.". Availability: Extremely rare. Can be found at the end of a tape of the Japanese anime Locke the Superpower. The variant with the voice over can be seen at the end of tapes before any previews. Editor's Note: Looks a lot cheaper than before, especially with the space background and dated spinning. It also has the same visible bar as before, and the logo appears to be made on a paper card.. 3rd Logo (1989-1995, 1999, 2001) Nicknames: “The Balloon Castle”, "100% Just For Kids" Logo: First, a circle outline irises in on a black background. Then, on a background situated with balloons going up into the sky from a castle on a hill, a red balloon, with “100%” on it zooms in towards us. It then gets popped by a blue crayon with “Just For” on it. The word “KIDS”, looking just like before, except with the lack of a scribble on the "K" and darker colors, later jump up from the castle and dip down. The "Just For" crayon returns and scribbles on the "K" as the slogan "The Name to Remember in Children’s Entertainment" fades in below the completed logo. FX/SFX: The balloons, the crayon popping the balloon, the letters zooming in and dipping down and the crayon scribbling on the "K". All in far better and suited animation then its parent…and the cheap 1980s-esque chyron underneath the logo. Not to mention, the logo is off-center. Music/Sounds: A playful synth-tuba tune that somewhat goes somber at the end. Availability: Uncommon. Tapes like The Magical Forest and the For Better or for Worse specials have this logo (especially those of stage versions of popular stories) and is also seen in tapes of Happy Ness: The Secret of the Loch. Also seen on some late 90s Just for Kids tapes from Cinépix Film Properties, including The BFG. This logo can be seen as many as three times on some tapes! This also appears on EP-mode reprints of catalog titles such as Revenge of the Ninja Warrior and Gamera vs. Guiron. It makes a surprise appearance on the DVD release of The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin, as this logo is intact at the end of the film, even after Feature Films for Families acquired rights to the film. Editor's Note: Much less creepy than the Celebrity Home Entertainment logo (and much cuter and funnier, too). Other Category:Home Entertainment Category:Defunct